The beginning
by clumsycat
Summary: If you don't won't to be spoiled about the new movie do not read. Only loosely based on movie just gave my own idea.   AGAIN DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED WHEN WATCHING THE FILM.
1. Meeting

Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled about the new movie. This is just loosely based on the movie. I saw the movie the other day at the cinema it was awesome :D

Charlie = Charles (Nickname :P)

RAVEN POV – Meeting each other

"Erik I would like to introduce Raven" I look up and she Charles walking towards me with a man about the same age.

"Raven this is Erik another mutant he can control metal" I can't believe Charles found another mutant; I stand up and reach out my hand towards him.

"Hey it's nice to meet another mutant; I've only ever known Charlie" Charles puts his arm over my shoulder and kisses my temple.

"Are you a mutant Raven?" I briefly think about lying only Charles has seen me blue, and the others in the conference room and they looked at me with fear and disgust.

"Raven can change her form in theory she has the gift of metamorphism" Charles told Erik before I could reply.

"So she could look like anyone" He looked at me for conformation and I just nodded my head.

"I can become a perfect replica, with identical finger prints and even the same voice" I looked down and studied my hands

"Can you show me" I looked unsure.

"Raven is already using her gift" I can't believe it Charles just told him that.

"What do you mean, she didn't change at all" He looked between me and Charles confused.

"Raven does not look naturally like this; the form she is in now is what she would look like without her 'defining' features."

"What defining features" I looked up at him and shifted into my normal form, as soon as I shifted Charles removed his arm and gestured towards my scales and blue form, I felt like a freak.

"This is what I look like normally" His eyes were scanning over me; he reached out and touched a scale on my face.

"You look beautiful Raven, honestly you do" I smiled at him.

"You're lucky to have her Charles"

"Yes I am I thought I was alone until I found Raven" Charles pulled me close and slung his arm round me.

"But she can be annoying sometimes" I playfully punched his side

"It's my job as your sister to annoy you" I smile back at Erik, who seemed confused

"Wait I thought you two were..." I knew something was weird when he said Charles was lucky to have me.

"Oh no Erik, I found Raven as a young boy stealing food from my kitchen when she had been abandoned by her family, she had changed her form to resemble my mother she was the first other mutant I met."

"Forgive me it's just when you first mentioned Raven you seemed overly happy when you talked of her"

"Of course I would by happy mentioning her she is one of my greatest friends and my only family now" Erik smiled at me and I smile back I can't believe he is comfortable looking at me when I look like this.


	2. Beauty

Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled about the new movie. This is just loosely based on the movie.

ERIK POV – Raven's Question

I walk into my room and lying in my bed is Raven, she is lying naked under the covers, what the hell is she up to?

"Get out Raven, maybe when you're older" She changes her form into an older body of her blond self, I really wished she hadn't done that I don't find her attractive unless she looks blue, I don't understand why she hides in another form.

"I want the real Raven" I can't believe I'm admitting it, Raven shifted her body but she still wasn't her true form.

"No I want the real Raven" She shifted again and this time she was her true self, she looked at me insure, I walked over to the bed and lent down and kissed her.

"Why are you here Raven?" It's not that I minded it's just she's in my bed naked and I don't know why.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" I was stunned momentarily why did she come and ask me why not Hank.

"Of course I think your beautiful Raven, why would I kiss If I thought you were unattractive, I don't understand why you came and asked me, I thought you and Hank were an item" I looked at her when I mentioned Hank, she looked pained.

"He thinks I look ugly blue he said I should take the cure so I can be beautiful; he said no one would find me beautiful when I'm in my blue form, the real me."

"Well I think you look beautiful blue, you shouldn't hide your beauty Raven" I reach over and kiss her again, when I pull back and look at her she looks and me and she still looks insecure, I lean back down I keep calling her beautiful as I kiss her, I can feel her arms moving up and down my back, I smile and pull away.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are Raven" I give her a quick kiss "The next time I see you with all the others I want to see you blue"

"Can I stay with you tonight, I don't want to run into Hank" She is holding my hand and rubbing her thumb against my fingers.

"I don't mind but if you stay we sleep Raven, nothing more"

"I'll stay" I take my shoes of and start finding pyjamas, I go into the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth, I look back through the doorway and see Raven sleeping. I walk over and pull the blanket back and climb in, she rolls towards me and I kiss her forehead.

"Night Raven"

"Night...Love you" She mumbled, no one had ever said they love me apart from my parents I pull her closer towards me and fall asleep.


End file.
